¡No estoy gorda!
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Obviamente, ella no estaba gorda. Kushina Uzumaki no estaba gorda.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Obviamente, ella no estaba gorda. Kushina Uzumaki no estaba gorda.

**RATED: **K.

**GÉNERO: **Humor (Aclaro, un intento de Humor, pero estoy casi segura de que les sacará al menos una sonrisa).

**ADVERTENCIA: **Drabble. Simplemente malas palabras, pero pocas. AU, pero ubicado aún en el mundo ninja, simplemente es diferente a la historia original.

* * *

><p><span><strong>¡<strong>N**o** e**s**t**o**y **g**o**r**d**a**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESCRITO POR: <strong>__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Kushina, me parece, ¿o has engordado?<p>

A Kushina esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Giro la cabeza tan rápido que de milagro no se le rompió el cuello y miró a Mikoto con cara de "¿Qué te pasa?" a causa de su pregunta, mientras ésta dirigía su mirada a la barriga de la peli-rroja.

Estaban en la playa, Kushina simplemente llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un short, a lo que se podía apreciar si tenía pancita o no, ya que la blusa no era tan holgada. Mikoto ante esta prendea no pudo evitar fijarse en la barriga de la Uzumaki, por lo que lanzó la maldita pregunta mientras pensaba.

—Yo también lo creo. Uzumaki, el Ramen te está haciendo afecto.

Sí, el idiota de Fugaku también las había acompañado. Para su desgracia.

Kushina dirigió la mirada a su barriga, observándola con esperanza de que lo que decía el idiota de Fugaku y su mejor amiga no sea verdad.

Su cara se volvió de horror.

No estaba tan mal, ¿verdad?

—¡No estoy gorda! —gritó desesperada, mirando a la pareja.

—Tranquila Kushina. —Le habló la peli-negra mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Hmp, a mí me parece que sí. —agregó Fugaku, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Tú cállate, jodido Fugaku! —Dijo la chica señalando a Fugaku. Este simplemente la miró con mala cara y algo sorprendido porque haya cambiado el insulto—. No es pansa, es, es…

—¿Es? —volvió a preguntar con malicia el azabache. Kushina al verse descubierta se sonrojó.

"_Puto Fugaku"._

Ay, estaba en un problema.

Pero es que sí, ella no estaba gorda. No, claro que no. Tal vez parecía, pero no.

¡Ella no era una maldita ballena gorda!

Apretó los puños y agachó la mirada con las mejillas decoradas por un suave color carmín. Ella no estaba gorda. ¡Ella estaba… estaba…!

¡No lo estaba! ¡No estaba gorda y estaba…!

No era panza, era… era…

—¡Son unos jodidos abdominales haciendo pucherito!

.

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, colocándose de perfil para obtener mejor visión de su barriga. Posó una mano encima de esta, sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Cómo podían decirle que estaba gorda? Tal vez lo parecía, pero no. Ella no estaba gorda. Eso lo sabía claramente. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Eh, era así como decir que parecía que no le gustaba el Ramen, pero que sí le gustaba. Bah, le encantaba.

¿Entienden?

Mierda. Incluso explicando es horrible.

Ah, el punto es que ella no estaba gorda.

No lo estaba.

Se inspeccionó bien, fijándose absolutamente en la causante de su desesperación. Oh, vamos. No era para tanto, ¡ni siquiera se notaba que tenía pansa! Bueno, así se veía en su pobre mente.

¡Fíjense bien!

Retiró la mano de su barriga, pero no dejó de mirarse por el espejo. Cambió de posición, quedando de frente al vidrio.

Sí en verdad estuviera gorda (¡Porque no lo está!), obviamente no era por el Ramen, siempre lo comía y nunca la hacía engordar (¡No es que estuviera gorda! Es una reflexión). Aunque tal vez por la falta de misiones y que solo comía Ramen, sumando que a causa de la flojera no hacía nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario…

¡Ahg! ¡Mierda!

¡Simplemente no es pansa! ¡Son **abdominales haciendo pucherito**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palabras: <strong>__518_

Ante este número, ¿lo consideran Drabble?

Bueno, holap xD ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está tu unicornio? El mío fue a visitarte pero no estabas xD

OK, dejemos mi mundo raro a un lado y hablemos del Fic xD

Bien, ¿les gustó? A mí me encantó escribirlo. La frase "¡Son abdominales haciendo pucherito!" la saqué de un comic argentino: Mafalda. Me pareció tan buena la frase que quería compartirla con una historia de Kushina Uzumaki xD Al ver la frase, inconscientemente la usé cuando una amiga me dijo que había engordado. Yo, sabiamente, le dije: "Fíjate que no es pansa, son abdominales haciendo pucherito ¬¬ ." Me quedaron miraron raro para luego cagarse de la risa xD

Espero les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír y… no sé, quiero decir algo más pero quedé en blanco xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
